


Not Infatuation

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark issues a challenge to Lex.  A story for CLFF; prompts were 'whiskey, women, and money to burn.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Use of the _Princess Bride_ movie

Clark speeds through the countryside. He needs to see Lex right away. He'd been watching a movie with his parents earlier and suddenly everything fell into place. He'd spent some time online doing research, to make sure he was definitely on the right track, but then he'd told his parents he was going out and that they shouldn't wait up for him. Luckily, since he'd turned eighteen, they'd revoked his curfew. Unluckily, he thinks he ruined his keyboard with the speed he'd used to type in his Google searches.

His dad had shouted for more details as he ran by, but he'd just shouted back that he had to go see a friend. It's true enough, in its own way. He and Lex aren't the best of friends anymore, but Clark still counts him as one. He knows Lex does too. Besides, that doesn't matter anymore, not with what he's figured out.

As he nears his destination, he x-rays the mansion and discovers Lex right where he expects him to be – sitting at the desk in his study. Clark bursts through the study doors even more dramatically than usual. "Lex, I need to talk to you!"

At Clark's entrance, Lex closes his laptop and looks up, steepling his fingers in front of him. "Clark, to what do I owe the honor of this particular late night visit?"

Clark is brought up short by that, and he looks at his watch. It's later than he thought, but Lex is obviously still up, so he shakes off the good manners guilt he feels and faces Lex directly. "I just figured it out, Lex. You're in love with me!"

Clark is disappointed when Lex turns away to pick up his Ty Nant after his first sentence, but it's too late to stop the second sentence. He'd have really liked to see the relief on Lex's face once he realized that Clark had finally figured it out.

Lex's whole body jerks a little, but when he turns back around, relief isn't what Clark sees in his expression, more like amazement. "I'm…in love with you?! It's not like you to be so egotistical, Clark. What in the world leads you to believe that I love you in the slightest?"

Clark's certainty falters, but then he reminds himself of everything he learned earlier and firms up his resolve. "The Princess Bride. I was just watching it again and suddenly it clicked. Whenever Buttercup asked for something, anything, Westley says, 'As you wish.' It was his way of telling her that he loved her. Only she was as thick as I've been. It took her years to figure out, just like me. You don't say the same words as Westley, but just like him you've never told me no either. Whatever I've asked for through the years, you've done your best to give it to me. That's how I knew."

"A movie, Clark. How pathetic is that? You're really reaching."

Clark is put off by the derisive tone, but he's sure he's right. Unfortunately for Lex, Clark has ways of figuring out the truth that most people don't have access too. Refining his sight and his hearing, he can see the fine tremors in the hand holding the water and hear the increased heartbeat. Lex is definitely affected by what he's saying, but if it wasn't for his enhanced senses he'd never have known. Besides, Clark suddenly realizes, Lex hadn't denied it.

Smiling confidently obviously throws Lex for a loop, because he stiffens in surprise. "I don't think so, Lex, but it's easy enough to put to the test. Refuse my next request. Say no."

Lex takes another drink of water and then slams the bottle down on the desk. Clark's worried that one or the other will shatter with the sudden force of it, but it doesn't happen. "This is ridiculous, Clark. Refusing you won't prove anything. What if your request is one that wouldn't be wise for me to refuse, or that could get me in trouble with the authorities for refusing?"

"I promise not to ask anything like that, Lex. Also, I'm going to ask right now, so you don't have to worry about me trying to trick you at some later time. Okay?"

"Fine." The word is ground out, but at least its acceptance.

Clark licks his lips and takes a deep breath. This is it. The moment of truth. "Kiss me."

"What?!" If this wasn't so serious, Clark would laugh at the look of astonishment on Lex's face.

"You heard me, Lex. I'd like you to kiss me, please." Seriously, he really wants it to happen. Ever since he first thought of the idea of asking Lex to kiss him, he's been wanting it to happen more and more.

"What kind of request is that?" Anger is in the question, but Clark is pretty sure it isn't just wishful thinking that makes him hear the longing too.

"The kind of question that should be easy for you to refuse if you don't love me." Lex looks down and away at that, and Clark is surprised at the sudden desire to bite down on the vulnerable stretch of neck the move reveals. Lex's snort as his head straightens back up refocuses Clark's attention.

He watches Lex come around the glass desk. His breath hitches once when he takes in the smooth roll of the older man's hips. Lex stops right in front of Clark, and Clark almost stops breathing when Lex lifts his hand and rubs a thumb over his bottom lip and at the smoky quality the man infuses his voice with. "Not if I desire you, not if I just want to find out what these sinful lips feel like moving under mine, or what your moans sound like when I bite down right here."

Lex scraping his thumbnail over the plumpest part of his lip has Clark swaying forward before he catches himself. The experiment's invalid if he kisses Lex first. He hadn't thought about that though, about being lusted after instead of loved, and he could feel the blush sweeping over him at the images Lex's words brings to mind.

Still, Lex hasn't said no to him yet. Clark suddenly realizes that he's been trying to distract him from that tiny detail. In fact, he'd just tried to manipulate Clark into kissing him first so he wouldn't have to deny the request. The realization helps Clark to firm his resolve. "But the challenge is to refuse a request to prove you don't love me. You can resist desire just fine, Lex, its love you have no defenses against."

Lex shutters his eyes and starts to turn away, but Clark dares to reach out and stop him. Using his hearing, he knows that Lex's heart is beating more wildly than ever. Given Clark's grip, Lex has no choice but to stay put, but he knocks Clark's hand away contemptuously. "I have plenty of whiskey, women, and money to burn. What do I need with you, Clark?"

It's Clark's turn to raise a hand to Lex's face. He cups a cheek and tenderly strokes his fingertips along Lex's nonexistent hairline. "That's easy, Lex. I can give you something that none of those can. Unlike those other things, I can make you feel. Whiskey does nothing but give you momentary pleasure, and you're indifferent to money, you've had it so long. As for women, you've never cared about any of them, not really. That's why none of your relationships with them have worked out. But with me, the things I do or say have the power to make you smile or to hurt you to make you angry or to please you. Whatever your reaction though, you do react. You've never ignored me, you've never reacted with indifference. I make you feel because you love me."

Lex stands frozen in his grip, except for the tremors Clark can see without enhanced vision now. "What's made you so confident all of a sudden, Clark?"

Clark didn't have to think about that one for too long either. "Because when it first came to me, everything clicked into place and it just felt right. That you still haven't said no helps too." Clark leans forward and brushes his lips over Lex's temple. "If it helps make it easier to say no, then once you do, I'll kiss you. You'll still be able to have that experience even if don't love me. If all you feel is curiosity about how my mouth feels, I'll satisfy it."

Lex pulls back and looks at Clark suspiciously. "Why would you do that?"

Exasperatedly, Clark gathers Lex closer again and speaks into his ear. "I'd think it was obvious to a genius like you, Lex. I love you, and if it turns out that I'm wrong, and you don't love me, then I'd like at least one kiss to savor."

Clark can feel the gasp more than hear it, as well as the shiver that works its way down Lex's body. "What about Lana?" He asks it so softly, like he doesn't want to remind Clark of her, but can't help himself.

Although it's almost a physical pain, Clark steps back a little so Lex can see the sincerity and certainty shining in his eyes. "Infatuation, not love. I know the difference now. Please, Lex, kiss me."

Lex's eyes sear into his own, but Clark doesn't let himself look away. After a few moments, he can see resolve settling over Lex's expression, and Clark prepares himself for rejection. When Lex's hands shoot out to grab his face, it's all Clark can do to keep from leaping back in surprise. When Lex's lips fall onto his though, Clark moans in relief and moves closer.

When Lex's hands move to the back of his head, Clark figures he's about to get his hair pulled as Lex clenches his fists. What he gets instead are soft caresses that make him shiver and wrap his arms around the slighter man.

Slowly, almost reluctantly Clark thinks, Lex starts to pull out of the kiss. His tongue caresses Clark's twice more and then he licks along lips that Clark knows feel plumper than before.

"Jesus, Clark! You really do love me. Are you ever going to stop surprising me?"

Clark grins down at Lex, happier than he's felt for a long time. "I hope not, Lex. I hope I'll always be able to keep you on your toes."

Lex looks down, almost like he's ashamed to look into such a face of happiness and purity. "Clark, I'm not…I haven't…I've done some things…"

Clark gathers Lex in for another hug. "I know, Lex. I have, too. Neither of us is perfect. But that's another way I knew it was love. Love lives in the real world and accepts faults, and love also helps to bring out the best in people. I know you have with me. I'm more confident since I've met you, and more me since we became friends. We'll work out whatever we need to. I know we will."

Lex reaches up to cup the side of Clark's neck and he caresses the strong column of flesh, then smirks up at him. "So, The Princess Bride hmm. Does that make you Buttercup?"

Clark laughs delightedly at the teasing. "Tell you what, Lex. I'll be your Buttercup, as long as I don't have to wear a princess dress," Clark pauses and bats his eyelashes, "...if you'll be my Westley." He smiles and pulls Lex into a knee wilting kiss, not pulling apart until they're both panting for breath.

"I think I can live with that, Clark. I already live in a castle after all, and I think I may have found my happily ever after."

"I can agree with the happily ever after, but this is our fairy tale and it should end our way." When Lex looks at him curiously, with a cute little wrinkle between his eyebrows, Clark can't resist leaning forward to kiss it and then pressing their foreheads together before he continues. "Destiny, Lex. You said it yourself years ago. It's always been destiny."


End file.
